Dark Silence
by xox-Shorty-xox
Summary: In the dark woods of Russia, a Carpathian discovers his lifemate. OCxOC but FAMILIAR CHARACTERS AND NEW CHARACTERS WILL BE MENTIONED!-
1. Chapter 1

Velken Karataev awoke with a start as he became aware of someone close by. They were clearly human- a female- and their heart was beating fast. Velken could hear the blood flowing in her veins, and her light breathing.

'_So you're finally awake, are you?'_ a playful voice intruded his thoughts, on a path he had not even been aware of.

'_Fine, don't answer me. I'll try to find you on my own. Granted, it will take longer and you'll most likely be dead, but I'll give it a go.'_ The voice was smooth, with a hint of Russian accented in her pronunciation.

_'How is it you speak to me like this?'_ Velken finally said, careful not to move lest he open an old wound. He was met only by silence, and almost feared the woman had abandoned him.

'_I'm not entirely sure.' _She finally answered. _'I was kinda hoping you could tell me. Where are you? I know you're near by, but I can't see you.' _She sounded irritated with herself, and Velken's lips curled into the faintest of smiles at her tone.

'_Tell me your name and I shall tell you where I am being kept.' _It was put forth as a dare, to see if she was brave enough to trust him. He could feel her indecision, her private war with herself.

'_Anneka.'_ She said at last. '_My name is Anneka Svenjet. Now by all means, tell me where you are. i'm getting dizzy walking in circles.' _Velken chuckled at her impatience and proceeded to give her directions to his prison.

'_There should be a patch of Earth somewhere near you that has no grass growing on it. Once you find it you will have to find a rock or something to use in order to break the door. After that, it is a simple matter of following the underground path to find me.'_

_'So let me get this straight. You want me to break open a part of the Earth that isn't Earth, crawl down into a small dark space, wriggle my way through a tight passage, find your prison and somehow free you from it?' _Anneka said as she began searching. His plan sounded ludicrous.

_'Yes.'_ He sounded as though he was laughing at her, and that infuriated Anneka more than anything. Why was he even underground? Why was he locked up? Why was she helping some guy she didn't even know? He could be a murderer, or a rapist, and here she was freeing him. Why did she always let herself get into these situations?

'_Anything else I should know about? Poisonous snakes? Tarantulas? Murderous booby traps that make Indiana Jones look like a walk in the park?' _Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

_'No, just what I have told you. Why, who is this Indiana Jones, and what does he do?' _

_'Wow, you've really been living underground if you don't know Indy. Best movies ever.' _Anneka paused as she thumped her foot against a dry patch of land. She heard a hollow thud, and smiled in satisfaction at her discovery. She looked around for a rock or something, and was disappointed to learn she would have to use her legs to kick it in.

'_You owe me big time, Buster.' _Anneka grumbled as she began kicking with all her might. _'I'm gonna be sore for weeks after this.'_

_'Just hurry.' _His reply was weak, as if he was slowly fading away.

Anneka grimaced as pain shot through her leg and the wood below her started to splinter. '_Hang on Indy, I'm on my way.' _A few more kicks busted the wood completely, and Anneka screamed as her feet fell from under her and she plummeted into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Anneka grimaced as her eyes fluttered open and she found nothing but inky blackness. Her head hurt like crazy, and her right arm tingled when she stretched it, but otherwise she was fine. If you called being in total darkness underground fine.

Anneka felt around her pockets and finally managed to pull out her lighter. She flicked it on, and the soft glow was just enough for her to find her way. There was a straight path ahead of her, and nothing behind.

_'How far away are you?' _She asked Wild Man. She received no answer. He had to have passed out. Anneka began her trek forward, hoping he was close.

Velken lay still as stone, fully aware of Anneka's presence as she maneuvered through the dank, slim passage, inching her way closer to him.

_'Just a bit closer, little one, and I will have you.' _She had been easy to trick, so gullible that Velken hadn't even needed to add a "push" to convince her to help him. All she had to do now was free him and he could take his revenge. There was enough blood in her to sustain him until he could reach the ones who had done this to him.

He closed his eyes as he heard her soft footsteps stop before him. He heard her stifled gasp and a muttered curse as she surveyed the damage done to him at the hands of his captors.

Anneka almost cried at the sight of Wild Man. Whoever had done this should be shot. He had been chained to a wall upright, and blood and dirt covered most of his body. As near as she could tell, he'd been shot twice, stabbed, cut, suffocated, and God only knew what else. She was surprised he was still alive after what had happened, and getting him out was going to be a bitch.

'_Wild Man, if you can hear me, then let me say that- as a normally anti-violence person- whoever did this needs to be put through an excessive amount of pain and torture. Getting you out of here will be a pain in the ass, but I'll do my best_.'

_'There is a release. On the wall behind me.' _His voice was faint. _'It loosens them. I think_.'

Anneka sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Blowing out her lighter, she reached around his back and felt blindly for the switch. '_You're damn lucky I'm not blind. Before I do this, can I at least know your name?_.' Her fingers pushed on something, and she almost fell over when Wild Man slumped forward. Her arms caught him and eased him down as best she could. Anneka found herself sitting on the floor in an awkward position, with his head resting on her shoulder.

Velken's eyes snapped open at the smell of her blood. It called to him and, before she knew it, he had reached up, holding her head in place, and sank his fangs into her neck. Anneka gasped and clawed at his arms, begging for freedom. Velken stood, dragging her with him, and continued to feed, taking in her thoughts, her dreams, her memories. One in particular struck him. It showed a small girl of about nine, standing in a village with an older boy. She wore a simple gray dress, and her brunette hair had a shock of white in it at the front. The older boy took her hand and led her away from where she stood admiring a doll at a stall.

"Come on Anneka, we'll be late, and then father will be angry." The boy tugged harder, pulling the girl with him. she resisted, pulling him back towards the doll, and smiling as she did so.

"Please, can't we stay a little longer Aleksei? Papa won't get mad. He loves us." She escaped his grasp and started running towards the woods, giggling. "I want to go play in the woods."

"No Anneka, we have to go home, or Papa will belt us again. Besides, Mama made your favorite for dinner tonight." The small girl clapped her hands together and ran after Aleksei.

When they returned home, their father waited in the doorway. "Anneka, go wash up and help your mother set dinner out. Aleksei and I must talk." He let the little girl pass, but Anneka stopped and stared at her brother with fear.

"Please don't punish him Papa, it was my fault we were late. I wanted to play in the woods. Aleksei only tried to-"

"Go, Anneka! Now!" The girl cringed and ran to hide behind her mother's skirts. The door slammed shut and Anneka began crying as she heard her father's raised voice and Aleksei's whimpers. Ignoring her mother's protests, Anneka ran out to her brother and hugged him tight.

"Stop Papa, Stop!" She yelled, crying. "I can't stand to hear you shout so!"

The man dropped his belt and grabbed his daughter by the hair. "And do you cry every time I shout?"

"Yes, Papa, every time." His lips curled into a cruel smile as he threw her down on the ground next her brother.

"Then I shall make sure you never hear me shout again." Anneka smiled up at him in thanks as he approached her.

That last image Velken saw was a girl kicking, screaming, and crying as her father deafened her.


	3. Chapter 3

Velken gasped as he withdrew his fangs from her skin. She had gone limp in his arms, her face white and her breathing almost non-existent. Velken brushed back a stray lock of bright purple hair from her cheek and paused.

Purple. Anneka's hair was purple. And in her memories he had seen her bright green eyes clearly. It couldn't be possible.

Could it?

Velken took a second look at the woman in his arms. As he did, something strange stirred in him. She looked so pale, and he had done that. If this human truly was his lifemate, he was off to a bad start.

'_Hold on Anneka. We will find a way to go about this'. _With that Velken lifted her up bridal style and sped as quickly as possible from the underground hall. He made his way to the small cabin he knew Anneka to be staying in. He kicked the door open and hurriedly laid her on her bed.

'_She needs blood.' _He thought, knowing he had to supply her. Her only other choice was death. With a sigh, Velken traced her cheek and then bit down on his own wrist. Clamping it to her mouth, he watched as a trickle of blood ran down her face. He stroked her throat to get her to swallow, and after a few minutes pulled away and, after closing his wrist, sent her into a deep sleep.

Laying down beside Anneka, Velken took one last look at her before succumbing to exhaustion.

Anneka awoke five hours later with a start and began gasping for breath before she realized she was in her rented cabin. How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was Wild Man biting her, then it was all blank.

She sat up and immediately felt dizzy. That was probably a sign of concussion, but Anneka didn't bother to lay back down. she was too busy gaping at the 6 foot tall gorgeous man asleep in her bed. He had a wealth of black hair that- although matted and twisted with knots- was still beautiful. His skin was pale, unsurprisingly, and Anneka couldn't help but trace the outline of his eyes and wonder what their color was.

Was this her wild man?

_'I am not a wild man. You have merely caught me on an off day.' _The lazy rumble of his voice in her mind was so incredibly sexy Anneka didn't try to hide the shiver that passed through her.

_'You are too a wild man. you attacked me, bit me. You're a vampire, and you need to leave. I'm not safe around you.' _Anneka stood up and was brought immediately back down onto the bed by an arm around her waist.

_'You are the only one safe around me at the moment, little one, and you need to stay where I can see you and keep you safe. That means in bed.' _A deep chuckle accompanied the command, and the man's lazy demeanor made Anneka huff.

"Insufferable male, that's what you are. You think you're so high and mighty, that everyone is below you and bows to your wishes." Anneka huffed again and moved to get back up, only to have the grip on her waist tighten. An odd sensation ran through her body, but Anneka shook it off. "I never should have rescued you because now you're barging into my quiet, peaceful life. I was doing fine without you, _your lordship_." Anneka folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, sticking that pretty little tongue out at him.

_'Ah _Ihbim, _you amuse me. I am not a lord, and the only one I want following my orders is you. And,' _He added, hugging her closer, _'I never did thank you properly for rescuing me. Without you, Anneka, I would have surely died. Anything you ask for, you shall receive it.'_

_'What are you, a genie?' _Anneka threw back, wriggling under his vise-like hold. She shouldn't take anything from this stranger. She didn't even know his name. He seemed dangerous, and her brother would kill her for even standing in the same room as him.

Aleksei. Anneka's throat tightened and tears threatened to burst at the thought of her beloved older brother. Sorrow filled her as she remembered his price for tangling with humans and vampires. He had paid it in full, and she would pay hers soon enough if she stayed with this one. Humans brought nothing but trouble, and could never accept people like her. Vampires were even worse.

'_What is it little one?' _the voice was gentle, not intrusive, and it made Anneka want to cry all the more. Here was someone she could relate to, but it didn't matter. She knew the instant she entered his underground prison that humans were on her trail, and she had little time to prepare.

'_It's nothing. I decided what I want.' _She wiped her eyes and turned to look at him.

She sounded so much like a little girl when she spoke, Velken couldn't help but smile. '_And what is it that you want, sweetheart?'_

"I want you to answer every and any question I give you, starting with this one. What's your name?"


	4. Chapter 4

Velken stared at Anneka in shock. She stood before him, arms folded over her chest in expectation. His little lifemate was a smart one, and he was almost amused by how quickly she had decided on her request.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot. "Give me an answer. That's what I want, so either give it to me or go back on your word." She stared harder at him, confident he would break down and give her what she wanted.

'_You drive a hard bargain, my little sweetheart, and play an even harder game.' _He chuckled, then sighed. '_Very well. I promised you I would give you anything you asked for, and I will not go back on my word. You have my promise.'_

"Thank you." Anneka nodded and her eyes softened. "Now can I know your name?" She sat back down on the edge of the bed, her feet brushing the ground, ready to run at any moment.

_'Velken Karataev.'_ He answered after much hesitation. He chuckled then, the sound rumbling in Anneka's mind like thunder.

She shivered and stood up again. "Okay, Velken, how did a strong vampire like you come to be trapped underground? I though vampires were impossible to beat." She stared warily at him.

_'I... cannot remember everything.'_ Velken said in a frustrated tone. He furrowed his brow in concentration. _'I remember being betrayed... by one of my own. Not a hunter... he fooled everyone... turned me over to human butchers... I was poisoned...' _Sharp pain shot through his mind, sending him into agony. Anneka rushed to his side, concerned, and gripped his hand.

"Stop thinking about it. If it pains you, let it drop. Besides, I have another question. what's a hunter?" She spoke quickly in an attempt to distract Velken from his pain. She gripped his hand so tight her knuckles turned pale, not even aware of how the contact eased him.

'_I am a hunter. Not vampire, but Carpathian... we are a seperate race... but I cannot think... I cannot remember that either...'_ He looked sadly at her. It infuriated him that he couldn't remember anything of his past, and at the same time gave him pause. Should he be able to remember? He looked up as Anneka sighed, and practically groaned when she let go his hand.

"Sleep, Velken Karataev. You will answer my questions again tomorrow, and meanwhile no harm can come to you here. This place is sacred. I will care for your wounds, and help you find your family." She placed a hand briefly on his brow and then turned away, padding across the floor to the bathroom for her medical kit. When she returned, her wild man had fallen deep asleep. Anneka chuckled and began dressing his smaller wounds, humming her favorite lullaby as she did.

After stitching the last cut, she got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with juice. Setting it next to Velken's sleeping frame, Anneka curled up in the armchair nearby and slept.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Melody MacKeltar awoke to an empty bed and immediately worried. It wasn't like her husband to leave bed, especially so close to dawn. She scrambled out of bed and pulled on her robe. Padding upstairs, she found Bowen standing in the nursery, cradling their daughter to his chest. Little Sabrina had her small hands wrapped around one of Bowen's large fingers, and Melody's eyes filled with tears at the sight.

"I canna sleep. It is no' like me to wake." Bowen rumbled in his deep voice, never looking away from his infant daughter. He rocked her back and forth as Melody stepped up and laid a hand on his arm.

"What awoke you? Was it a dream?" It had been months since nightmare had plagued the Carpathian, but the couple still feared they would return, so Melody sighed with relief when Bowen shook his head.

"I felt him, Melody. I felt him nearby, and he is in pain." When Bowen looked at her, Mel's heart broke. The hurt and sadness in his eyes was clear, and Mel hugged him, sleeping baby and all.

"He's dead, _mon amour_. I am sorry it is true, but it is. We looked everywhere, but never found him. I know you still grieve, but-"

"He is alive, Melody, and he is nearby. With another. When night arrives, I will take Dimitri and Loren and we will find him."

Melody nodded, accepting defeat. Bowen still grieved for the loss of their friend, and if this would help him lessen that pain, she would allow it. "Come to bed, _mon amour_, and sleep by my side. I cannot rest without your body next to mine." Bowen carefully laid Sabrina in her crib and the two walked back to their underground room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, BTW, I am aware this is eerily similar to what happened in Dark Desire. I tried to create an original scene for this, but every time I sat down to type it, I kept coming back to this. I loved what happened to Shea and Jacques in Dark Desire, and I thought that I'd put that in here, but add my own style. Certain things are different, but it's pretty much the same. If you don't like it, please don't complain, because I won't change it. I'll just get really annoyed with your comments and have a hissy fit and everyone will blame you when I don't release any more chapters because you hurt my fragile artistic feelings.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Velken awoke to find Anneka standing over him, her clothes rustling as she closed the last of his wounds. The poison was still in his system, and slowed the healing process. Anneka seemed oblivious to his consciecous state, and continued to sing as she sterilized a needle. Velken did not recognize the tune.

"Some men are born to live at ease, doing what they please, richer than the bees are in honey." She sang as she moved the needle over the candle flame. She dipped it in hot water, then pulled a thread through the hole. "Never growing old, never feeling cold, pulling pots of gold from thin air. The best in every town, best at shaking down, best at making mountains of money. They can't take it with them, but what do they- oh!" She had turned and saw his amused expression. Her face quickly turned red and she bent over his leg, poking the needle through his skin to begin stitching another cut. He winced, but watched her intently.

_'Please continue. You have a beautiful voice.' _He said gently, smiling at her.

"I wouldn't know." She muttered, and turned away to grab a bottle of fluid and a piece of cloth. Velken thought he saw tears in her eyes, but when she turned back to his leg, her face was stotic.

'_I apologize. I forgot.'_ His smile faded, and his amusement was replaced with anger toward the man who had ruined his lifemate's hearing. His fists clenched, and the guttural sound he heard must have come from him, for Anneka looked up in shock and backed away.

'_I am sorry, _Ihbim_. I meant not to frighten you. Please continue singing.' _He felt like a monster as she crept warily back to his side and finished the sewing of his leg. After that she re-sterilized the needle, pulled another, longer piece of thread through it, and looked at his chest. his shirt was in rags, and she reached for the scissors. After carefully cutting away the tattered material, she looked in horror at the bullet wounds covering his chest. Sucking in her breath, she grabbed the pliers. Most of the bullets were still inside his body, and she couldn't stitch him up without removing them.

"I am sorry, but this will hurt." She hesitantly reached out to dig out a bullet, but his hand stopped her. She looked at him, surprised, but made no move to resist. He loosened his grip and stared up at her firmly.

_'Sing for me while you do this task. Your voice will distract me.' _He added a pleading note to his request, watching as sorrow and indecision flew over her face. Finally she nodded, and he released her. she bent over a hole again, and as the cold metal touched his skin she sang.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?" He briefly heard the clink of metal on metal and knew one bullet was out. Another followed as Anneka hummed the melody, and then a two more as the next verse began.

"Well it goes like this, the fourth or fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, with the baffled king composing hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah." Four more clinks, and then three more, and only three bullets remained.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied to her kitchen chair, and she broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah." Another clink. Velken grimaced and focused on Anneka's face. She was pulling the second to last bullet out, and still singing, when he heard the crash of thunder and saw lightning streak across the sky. Anneka frowned and closed the door, then made her way back to Velken, this time standing on his other side with her back to the door.

As she went to pull the last bullet out, another crash of thunder blew open the door and Anneka was ripped from Velken's side. A pair of strong arms shook her like a rag doll and brought her feet off the ground. Hands wrapped around her throat and cold eyes surveyed her with disgust and malice.

"What have you done ta him?" A hard voice roared, the accent thick. The man threw Anneka against the bed, and she groaned in agony. Warm arms wrapped around her and dragged her close. She felt Velken breathing heavily behind her, and she shivered as the growl he let loose passed by her ear.

'_Who are they?'_ She asked on their intimate path, shaking. Bruises already blossomed on her flawless skin, and she felt sore and abused. '_What do they want? Are they saying anything?'_ She began crying, softly at first, then harder when she was once more ripped from Velken's arms. She was shoved in a corner, and another set of arms- these ones cold as ice and strong as steel- caged her in. Kicking and struggling, Anneka began screaming in Russian. It was obscenities at first, then pleas and Velken's name. She sobbed uncontrollably, and when she was finally released, she could only slump to the ground. Someone grabbed her hands and held them above her head. A face swam before hers, unfamiliar and angry.

"I will no' ask again human, _what have you done ta him?"_ The man's mouth moved, but Anneka's eyes were blurred and she could not read his lips. She begged in Russian, insisting she was deaf, but the man would not listen. A roar of anger interrupted his next move, and Anneka stared wide eyed at a shadowed part of the room.

Velken's eyes flashed red as he stepped out of the shadows, moving slowly so as not to negate Anneka's hard work on his wounds. She was staring at him, her expression a mix of pride, need, and horror, her face streaked with tears and... blood. She must have hit her head harder than he thought. Her tears had been enough to make the beast in him roar in fury, but the sight of her blood caused the beast to demand retribution.

'_Close your eyes, Anneka, and do not open them until I say You will do this for me without complaint..' _With that command the last of his sanity disappeared and he lunged for the man holding his lifemate, more beast than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Bowen stared in shock at his longtime friend as Velken lunged for his throat. He rolled away, dragging the woman with him. Dimitri and Loren had long since stood back, allowing Bowen to try and reach out to the man.

"Velken, do ya no' recognize me?" He asked in disbelief, pulling the girl up and holding her by the hair, which was matted with blood. That seemed to infuriate Velken more, and he dove for Bowen's legs. Bowen jumped, dropping the girl and backing away. Instead of going for Bowen, Velken grabbed the girl and retreated to the corner, clumsily petting her bright hair, and wiping away the blood from her face as best he could. This amazed Bowen. Perhaps this girl was not Velken's captor after all.

Bowen inched forward slowly, approaching his friend as one might approach a wild animal. Velken never tore his gaze from the girl, looking sorrowful as he rocked her back and forth.

"Velken, it is me, Bowen. I am your friend. Doona ya remember me?" Bowen stopped a good foot away from the man, holding his hands up in surrender. "what is this girl to ya, Velken? She would no' answer my questions."

He received no answer.

"Velken, canna ya speak?" Loren and Dimitri had moved to stand behind Bowen, ready to restrain Velken at a moment's notice. Velken looked up at them all for a moment, glaring, then returned his gaze to the girl in his lap, who seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Anneka." He whispered hoarsely. "_Ihbim_. Lifemate." He stroked her dirty cheek, smiling sadly. Bowen instantly understood and felt horrible. Thinking only to protect his old friend, he had hurt him further.

"Why did she no' tell me?" Bowen asked softly, taking a step forward. Velken hissed and scrambled back, trying to keep his distance from the men. Bowen stepped back again, still holding his hands up.

"Deaf." Velken said this a little louder, his voice still scratchy from disuse. "Told you. Wouldn't listen. Hurt her. My little _chanteur_." He bent and kissed her forehead, then looked at the three Carpathians. "Why?"

"We thought she intended ta harm you. We are your friends, Velken. Do you no' recognize us at all? We have searched for many years ta find ya." Bowen held a hand to his chest. "I'm Bowen, and Dimitri and Loren are here also. We have come ta take ya home." When Velken bared his fangs, the three men moved back even further, putting more space between the crazed Carpathian and themselves.

_'We could use Laurel's calming influence right now.'_ Dimitri pointed out, staring hard at Loren. The other man glared balefully at the older hunter, a growl building in his chest. He repressed it, wishing not to stir Velken into fighting again.

_'I refuse to put her in danger again. She is safe at home.'_ Loren dismissed Dimitri with a wave of his hand and looked at Bowen, expecting a remark about that. A weak cough drew their attention back to the corner, where Velken was watching Anneka with scared eyes. She coughed again and moaned, turning her head into Velken's broad shoulder.

"Go... away..." She rasped, struggling to sit up. Velken held firm, refusing to let her move. "Leave us alone... please... Just..." She fell into a coughing fit, the bruises on her throat from Bowen's hands evident as she hacked and gasped for air. Velken pulled her closer, as though trying to absorb her pain into his own body.

"Do not speak, _Ihbim_. All is well." Velken was standing at the edge of a cliff and the littlest thing could set him off. When Anneka smiled, his heart swelled with relief, and then it dwindled when she coughed more.

"You spoke... your voice is back..." She smiled again, and Velken smiled back.

"Yes, little one. I am able to speak. Now rest and do not move. You are still bleeding." Forgetting the men, he stood and carried Anneka to the bed, laying her down carefully and kneeling beside her.

The front door swung open to reveal two petite women in it's frame. The shorter of the two rushed to Dimitri's side, but he swept her into his arms and carried her back outside. The other walked calmly past Loren and Bowen and to the bedside. Bowen looked pained, and reached for her, but Loren stopped him.

"Look."

Velken stared at the black haired woman and tried to place her face. He caught the memory of her kneeling over him, her hair wet and her hands covered in blood, tears and rain running off her face. Another flash of her smiling and reaching out to hug him made him look at her again. She smiled warmly and touched a small hand to his cheek.

"Velken. Bowen was right. You are alive. I cannot believe it." She looked at Anneka and frowned. "Is this your lifemate? Why is she injured?" The woman glared at Bowen, then turned her attention back to Velken. He was so entranced by her, trying to remember himself and her, he did not notice Dimitri reenter the house with his lifemate.

"Skyler has called for Francesca to heal the girl. How is he?" Dimitri held Skyler close in case Velken tried to attack again. Skyler simply looked at Velken, sadness in her eyes.

"It's like what happened to Jacques Dubrinsky."She said quietly, immediately drawing the attention of everyone but Velken. She blushed and looked down on the ground, embarrassed to have said anything. Dimitri lifted her chin and smiled.

"Go on,_ loubuf maya_. What happened to Jacques?" He kept his voice soft and hugged her tight. Skyler nodded toward Velken and Melody, careful of her movements.

"Gregori told me that a long while ago Jacques was betrayed by a vampire that everyone thought was still Carpathian. This Rand handed him over to humans and they did to him what they seem to have done to Velken. Jacques was chained upright, cut, stabbed, shot, and left for dead or to go crazy. Shea found him and tried to heal him. His mind was... off." She made a circle near her temple to show them. "He couldn't remember anything about his past, and was prone to violent outbursts. Mikhail and Byron found him and attacked Shea, thinking she was a vampiress. This set him off and he attacked them. Almost the exact same thing happened here. Especially that part." Skyler pointed to Velken, who was still staring at Melody.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Francesca, you weren't lying." A female voice interrupted. Everyone shifted their gaze to the doorway, where Francesca stood with a small red haired woman. Gabriel and another male stood behind the two, and stayed close as they entered the room. Francesca and Gabriel hugged Skyler and greeted Dimitri, but the other woman moved instantly to Velken. She gasped and turned to her lifemate.

"Jacques, don't look. Go outside." She bit her nail and surveyed the damage as the one called Jacques moved closer. She pushed on his chest. "I mean it, this may be hard for you. I don't need you remembering things and going berserk here." She pushed hair out of her face and looked to Francesca. "We'll need Gregori. I can't fix this kind of damage and you won't be able to do it alone."

Francesca smiled warmly. "I am confident we will be fine, Shea. Loren has gone to fetch Laurel, and she is an accomplished healer. With her, we should have both of them healed in no time. Besides, it seems that girl did a fine job before the attack." When Shea nodded, Francesca knelt by Velken.

"Velken, we are here to care for your lifemate and you. I am Francesca, lifemate to Gabriel and mother to Skyler. You may not remember me, but my family is connected to yours. I have brought Shea Dubrinsky with me. she is a doctor and has seen this incident before. We wish to heal your woman, if you will let us." Francesca was patient and kind, and waited for Velken to reply. She moved not one inch toward the bed, and held up a hand when the men moved to help Velken up. Velken looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Save her." He croaked, nodding. Dimitri and Gabriel helped Velken onto the bed, and he clasped Anneka's small hands in his own. Francesca set about finding all of Anneka's wounds as Shea lit herbs and candles. As Francesca prepared to begin, Loren returned with Laurel, who immediately joined the women. All three set about healing as the others looked on.


	7. Chapter 7

Anneka's eyes burned as she opened them slowly. The room was dimly lit, and the sound of heavy breathing filled the air. Anneka looked over to see Velken sleeping beside her. She struggled and after much effort finally sat up. Spread across her small cabin, some of Velken's people slept. The one named Bowen lay propped against a table leg, a dark haired female resting against his shoulder. They and another couple slept, all in very uncomfortable spots while she and Velken lay on the bed together.

Anneka couldn't remember what happened after Bowen had grabbed her hair. She remembered Velken growling and lunging for him, but after that it was just... blackness. Anneka rested her head back on the fluffy pillow and looked at Velken. The cuts and bruises on his face were almost healed, and leaving thin scars. She traced one and jumped when he gripped her hand. He smiled down and at her and, without saying a word, pulled her into the shelter of his arms.

'_Thank you for opening your eyes.'_ He said, stroking her hair gently. _'My heart nearly stopped when you did not awaken after healing. And I must thank you for one other thing.'_

_'What's that?'_ She asked, using his chest as a pillow and closing her eyes again to go to sleep.

Velken's smile grew wider and he kissed the top of her head as she drifted off. '_Thank you for screaming for me when you were caught. You made me feel wanted and gave me motivation. The fact that you trust me is comforting.'_

_'Yeah, well you're growing on me. What can I say? Besides, you were the only one in that room trying not to attack me and the only one strong enough to fight those guys. Who else was I gonna call for? Indiana Jones?' _It was meant as a joke, and he almost laughed. Anneka smiled up at him. _'Now can I ask you a question?' _

'_Anything, _mon petit chanteur. _What do you wish to know?'_

_'What happened after I passed out?'_ When Velken pressed their foreheads together Anneka saw clearly his memories of the event. When he released her, she looked at him with tears in her eyes before hugging his waist.

'_Then I should be thanking you.' _She said, burying her face in his chest. '_You could have forsaken me and killed them. You could have satisfied your urge to kill, but you stayed by me instead. You kept them from killing me and for that I will always thank you.' _When Velken kissed her head again, she smiled into his chest and rubbed her face across it. He wore no shirt and his tanned skin was cool. Anneka felt as though she was on fire.

'_Sleep, _Ihbim._ We can talk more when we wake.' _He held her close to his chest as they both sank back into sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bowen, Loren, Laurel, and Melody were all awoken to the sound of banging metal and cursing. Melody sat up, her hair in disarray, and saw Velken's lifemate- who's name she still didn't know- moving about the kitchen. Bowen mumbled something under his breath and stretched. Loren was rubbing his eyes and Laurel had sat up quickly to look around with wild eyes.

"I'm sorry." Anneka said, whirling around to face the group. Her hands flew in front of her, making a series of symbols. "I didn't mean to wake you. I was only trying to make breakfast." She dropped the pan she held and shook her head.

"It's fine. You just startled us is all." Melody smiled warmly and held out her hand. "I'm Melody MacKeltar."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." Anneka was still speaking in Russian, a terrible habit she had of doing when she was nervous. "I'm deaf." Melody's face looked shocked and embarrassed, and Anneka rushed to reassure her.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. I don't suppose any of you know sign language? It would make things so much easier. Normally Velken would tell me what you're saying, but I didn't want to disturb him." Anneka nervously rubbed her palms on her jeans in an effort to keep from signing everything she said, another bad habit.

"I know a little." Laurel replied, finally stepping forward and signing what she said. "I used to work with special needs children in a school. I'm Laurel Nikos, Loren's lifemate. This is Melody MacKelter, and her mate Bowen. Dimitri and Skyler left already, but they promised to return." She shook Anneka's hand.

"Anneka Svenjet. I'm sorry you all had such an uncomfortable sleep, but this cabin is not equipped to handle company. Actually, it's not equipped to handle much, just the basics." Anneka took three steps back when Bowen moved forward and bowed his head.

"I wish ta apologize for my behavior before, lass, but I truly thought you an attacker." He spoke so quickly Laurel had trouble keeping up, and he took Anneka's hand with ease, holding it loosely, although she resisted. "I should no' have acted so rashly, but you doona understand the situation."

"It isn't something easily forgiven, Mr. MacKelter, but I will try for Velken's sake, although I believe it is you who doesn't understand the situation." She smirked at the look on the Carpathian's face. Clearly he was unused to being spoken to in such a manner, and Anneka intended to help remedy that. "I found Velken. He was badly injured and half dead. He took my blood roughly and without my permission, then brought me back here to my cabin and treated me with tenderness, which confused the Hell outta me. I find out he has my memories, we're supposedly lifemates, and we share a link, something I have not experienced in a long while. He can't speak and can barely move. I tend to his wounds and keep him sane. He can't remember anything of his past, and when he tries all he gets is more pain. I was just about done closing up all his wounds and was gonna give him blood when you and your people come barging in here like the masters of the place demanding to know what happened to him. You grab me by my throat, lift me two feet off the ground, shake me about, and when I tell you I'm deaf you ignore me and fling me against a wall." She glowed with satisfaction as the man's wife glared at him and smacked his head.

"I have been ripped from my lifemate's arms, thrust into danger, battered, bruised, and cut. As near as I can tell, you have no relation to Velken, and he doesn't recognize any of you at all.

I'm his anchor and you took that away, then expected him to respond kindly and embrace you in friendship. You don't know what he's been through, you haven't felt his pain or frustration, yet you presume to tell me I don't understand this situation and then treat me as though I can be easily dismissed like a stray dog." She huffed and took back her hand, brushing away a lock of hair. "I think you need to learn some manners before talking to me again."

Bowen looked stunned. Laurel seemed to be snickering and Melody was exuding anger towards her husband.

"Anneka, little love, what has upset you?" Velken appeared at her side, taking her into his arms and shielding her from the others. '_Bravo, small one, on your courage. I believe that was the greatest performance I have ever had the honor to witness, and thank you for admitting we are lifemates.'_

_'I blew up at the man, Velken. He's supposed to be your friend, and I just let my frustration and anxiety overwhelm me and then I opened my big mouth and caused this.' _She looked dangerously close to tears, and she knew if she cried over this Velken would blame Bowen and another fistfight would break out.

"I'm so sorry." Her apology was muffled by Velken's broad chest. "I didn't mean for that to all come out. I meant every word of it, but it was supposed to stay in my head. I's just so stressed out and I have this weird disorder where I can't keep my mouth shut or my thoughts in my head where they belong. Please don't kill each other." She peeked over Velken's shoulder to see Bowen frowning, as though he was still trying to process her words. He recovered quickly after Melody pinched his arm and smiled.

"It is fine. I do believe my wife shares that disorder with you, as she has a tendency ta do the same thing." He grinned when Melody smacked him, causing Anneka to smile. Velken stroked her hair.

"See love, everything will be fine. I will not kill MacKelter if he won't upset you." Bowen nodded and the men shook hands.

"Great. Now that we've settled that, why don't we all share our memories with Velken and show him what we each know of his past? He might not remember anything, but we each know a portion." Laurel looked from one Carpathian to another, her hazel eyes finally resting on Velken and Anneka.

"That seems like a good idea." Anneka said quietly, smiling shyly at everyone and then moving toward the kitchen. "Is anybody hungry?" When no one answered she sat back down.

"Who wants to start?" Laurel asked, clapping her hands together. Loren shrugged, Bowen scratched his head, and Melody frowned.

"We should wait for Dimitri and Skyler." She said. "They have some of the most recent memories of Velken. Maybe we should work our way backward."

"I think you should go forward." Anneka said. "He should know his childhood, if anyone was with him. Does he have a brother or sister?"

"Skyler is his half sister." Melody said quietly, looking away from the group shyly. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Velken is technically Dragonseeker. They are special even among Carpathians. Their talents are... unique." Melody was looking solely at Velken, all others forgotten. "Skyler is also Dragonseeker, in a manner."

"What manner?" Anneka asked as Velken repeated everything the woman said.

"Her father was Razvan. He was- is- a powerful creature. Part Carpathian, part mage, and now all vampire. He fathered many children in an effort to live longer. He used his children's blood to prolong his life. Velken and Skyler have the same father, but different mothers. His mother is a respected member of the Carpathian people. We do not know of Skyler's mother. She tells us nothing. She was adopted by Francesca and Gabriel Daratrazanoff and under their protection, as well as the protection of all the Daratrazanoff brothers and Velken. Dimitri also guards her, as he is her lifemate."

"Then she can tell Velken of his childhood?" Anneka asked, perking up instantly. '_You'll know of your past, Velken. You'll be whole again.'_

"No, Velken was born long before Skyler. Skyler was also kept very... secluded her whole life. She has few memories of anything before Gabriel and Francesca took her in." Melody sighed. "The closest one to Velken is Bowen. They spent much time together as fledglings. But Bowen has problems too. He..." Melody trailed off, her eyes misting. Bowen put an arm around her comfortingly and Laurel held her hand.

"I canna remember the past." Bowen supplied, looking at Velken and Anneka. "We doona ken the cause, but my memories aren't whole. I'm no' complete in the head."

"Well then maybe we should-" All heads turned as the front door slammed open and a small figure came running in. Without a thought, the figure threw herself onto Velken and tackled him. Anneka saw it was a girl of about eighteen. When Velken sat up she clung to his neck. Loren winced and looked back to the door.

"Skyler..." Laurel trailed off, biting her lower lip. "I think you should get off your brother before Dimitri kills him." The one Anneka assumed was Dimitri moved into the light and Anneka did not like his expression. Taking a deep breath, she stood up.

"I think if this Dimitri kills my lifemate, he will not find his remaining years pleasant." She stared defiantly at the man, challenging him to attack.

Instead, he smirked, showing a pair of deadly fangs. The girl- Skyler, Anneka assumed- sheepishly crawled off Velken's lap and moved to stand next to Dimitri, sticking her tongue out at Laurel as she did. Anneka sighed in relief and plopped herself down in Skyler's place.

"Thank you Skyler. You were in my seat." Her casual comment earned a laugh from all but Dimitri, who still looked angry.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. You know he's my brother. I couldn't help myself. He's family." Skyler was speaking rapidly in an effort to calm her lifemate.

"It is fine little one." He said finally, placing his arm around her tiny shoulders. "I am in control." He bowed politely at Velken. "It is good to see you well Velken, as well as you Anneka." Anneka and Velken both nodded their heads in response.

"It is good to see you well, Dimitri, and you Skyler." Velken smiled at his sister and she returned it. Dimitri frowned again as Shea, Jacques, Francesca, and Gabriel entered the cabin. Shea was laughing with Jacques, and Francesca was pulling Gabriel's hair in a loveable way.

"Oh, you're awake!" Shea smiled warmly at the couple, and Anneka suppressed a groan. She was beginning to feel like she was on display. She heard Velken's chuckle and mentally flipped him off.

'_There's no way you can be enjoying this.' _ She hissed as he tugged on her purple hair. '_They're treating us like trained animals on sick leave. It's annoying me. I just want them all to go away. We have a lot to talk about, you and I.'_

"I have a question." It was the first time Loren had spoken that Anneka had heard, and it startled her. He wasn't looking at Velken, though, but Anneka.

"Yes?" Velken replied politely, inwardly baring his fangs at the man. He was well aware of the man's question and was not thrilled with it at all.

"Not for you, Velken. For your lifemate." Laurel's grip on Loren's hand tightened as he inspected Anneka. "How is it you've accepted our ways so easily? All of us save Gabriel and Bowen have lifemates who were human, and to my knowledge they all had difficulty believing what we said. How is it you are different?"

Anneka's face burned red as every eye in the cabin swung to her. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in Velken's chest and let him make up a story, but she sensed that wouldn't satisfy these people. Sighing, she gripped Velken's hand for support and closed her eyes.

"I was born..." She began dramatically, making the most of the situation. "I was born in a small village deep in Russia, near the woods. I grew up with my mother, father, and older brother. We were poor, and my father was abusive toward my brother, but otherwise my life was fine." She opened her eyes to see Skyler looking at her sympathetically, her mother gently stroking her hair. "When I was ten and my brother 13, a strange man was seen emerging from the woods near our house. My mother was spooked, and we moved to another village. Two days later, the man appeared again, this time at the back door. My mother took my brother aside and I overheard her telling him to prepare. I didn't understand anything. The next day, he came into my room early in the morning with suitcases. He told me to pack and once I was ready, we fled to the train station. Once onboard, he explained everything. He said our mother was Carpathian, a special race of people. Our father had been human, and used to belong to a society that hunted Carpathians. He turned against them after meeting my mother, and the society wanted them both dead. Aleksei said he and I were both half Carpathian, and that we were going to live with our aunt and uncle in the Carpathian mountains." Anneka's voice cracked, and Velken squeezed her hand.

"Go on, _Ihbim_." he said, rubbing her back. Anneka nodded and breathed deep.

"My aunt Magda wasn't in her home when we arrived. Her brother Ivan was, and told us his sister had disappeared mysteriously some weeks ago. He offered her home to us, and checked on us every day. For a time we were fine, but months after our arrival, another man appeared, a different one from before. Aleksei told Ivan and he set safeguards around the house to protect us, but the man still appeared. One day after returning from the town, Aleksei and I found a note on the door telling us that no matter if we were guarded by the Nickolavich bastard, we'd still die." Anneka shuddered. "I was frightened and Aleksei moved us into Ivan's home. Months later, Ivan was gone. Not dead, we knew he wasn't dead, but he just... vanished. We never saw him again. Then one night someone set fire to the house. Aleksei took me by train to Greece, and from there we booked passage on a ship to Egypt. Aleksei thought it was Europe that was the problem. He figured if we left the continent, we'd be safe." Anneka's throat blocked up, and she laid her head on Velken's shoulder, shaking her head. Velken kissed her forehead and held her close, allowing her to grieve openly.

"What happened to you?" Shea asked quietly, not wishing to intrude but needing to know. Anneka raised her head and the group saw her eyes were red from crying. She wiped at them uselessly, and tried to smile.

"The ship sank. No one discovered the cause. Aleksei pushed me into the water and never made it off himself. After that, I lived in America until I was sixteen, at which time I moved back to Russia. I stayed here, secluded, until one day I go for a walk and literally fall onto this fella." She smacked Velken's chest in an effort to lighten the mood, and sighed when no one responded. Shea was looking at Anneka with her heart in her eyes, but everyone else looked away quickly. Anneka sighed again and stood, Velken following suit.

"I need some fresh air. Alone. I'll be right outside." When she opened the door and Velken moved to go with her, she pushed on his chest. "I'll be fine. Please." _'I need this Velken. Please. I'll be right outside. I promise to keep my mind open for you.' _Velken kissed her deeply, then reluctantly let her go.

Anneka sat on the porch rail, breathing in the deep mountain air. It had been ages since Anneka had just sat outside and looked at the stars. Every step she took in her homeland reminded her of what she lost, and it was too painful to bear.

_"You look like you need company."_ a voice started her.


	9. Chapter 9

Anneka's face burned red as every eye in the cabin swung to her. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in Velken's chest and let him make up a story, but she sensed that wouldn't satisfy these people. Sighing, she gripped Velken's hand for support and closed her eyes.

"I was born..." She began dramatically, making the most of the situation. "I was born in a small village deep in Russia, near the woods. I grew up with my mother, father, and older brother. We were poor, and my father was abusive toward my brother, but otherwise my life was fine." She opened her eyes to see Skyler looking at her sympathetically, her mother gently stroking her hair. "When I was ten and my brother 13, a strange man was seen emerging from the woods near our house. My mother was spooked, and we moved to another village. Two days later, the man appeared again, this time at the back door. My mother took my brother aside and I overheard her telling him to prepare. I didn't understand anything. The next day, he came into my room early in the morning with suitcases. He told me to pack and once I was ready, we fled to the train station. Once onboard, he explained everything. He said our mother was Carpathian, a special race of people. Our father had been human, and used to belong to a society that hunted Carpathians. He turned against them after meeting my mother, and the society wanted them both dead. Aleksei said he and I were both half Carpathian, and that we were going to live with our aunt and uncle in the Carpathian mountains." Anneka's voice cracked, and Velken squeezed her hand.

"Go on, _Ihbim_." he said, rubbing her back. Anneka nodded and breathed deep.

"My aunt Magda wasn't in her home when we arrived. Her brother Ivan was, and told us his sister had disappeared mysteriously some weeks ago. He offered her home to us, and checked on us every day. For a time we were fine, but months after our arrival, another man appeared, a different one from before. Aleksei told Ivan and he set safeguards around the house to protect us, but the man still appeared. One day after returning from the town, Aleksei and I found a note on the door telling us that no matter if we were guarded by the Nickolavich bastard, we'd still die." Anneka shuddered. "I was frightened and Aleksei moved us into Ivan's home. Months later, Ivan was gone. Not dead, we knew he wasn't dead, but he just... vanished. We never saw him again. Then one night someone set fire to the house. Aleksei took me by train to Greece, and from there we booked passage on a ship to Egypt. Aleksei thought it was Europe that was the problem. He figured if we left the continent, we'd be safe." Anneka's throat blocked up, and she laid her head on Velken's shoulder, shaking her head. Velken kissed her forehead and held her close, allowing her to grieve openly.

"What happened to you?" Shea asked quietly, not wishing to intrude but needing to know. Anneka raised her head and the group saw her eyes were red from crying. She wiped at them uselessly, and tried to smile.

"The ship sank. No one discovered the cause. Aleksei pushed me into the water and never made it off himself. After that, I lived in America until I was sixteen, at which time I moved back to Russia. I stayed here, secluded, until one day I go for a walk and literally fall onto this fella." She smacked Velken's chest in an effort to lighten the mood, and sighed when no one responded. Shea was looking at Anneka with her heart in her eyes, but everyone else looked away quickly. Anneka sighed again and stood, Velken following suit.

"I need some fresh air. Alone. I'll be right outside." When she opened the door and Velken moved to go with her, she pushed on his chest. "I'll be fine. Please." _'I need this Velken. Please. I'll be right outside. I promise to keep my mind open for you.' _Velken kissed her deeply, then reluctantly let her go.

Anneka sat on the porch rail, breathing in the deep mountain air. It had been ages since Anneka had just sat outside and looked at the stars. Every step she took in her homeland reminded her of what she lost, and it was too painful to bear.

_"You look like you need company."_ a voice started her.


End file.
